Abandon
by amayka
Summary: Sephoria Komori and her sister Yui Komori are sent to stay with the Sakamaki brothers by their father. The girls don't know what to expect when they arrive. They certainly didn't expect VAMPIRES. Will the girls get out alive or will they find themselves falling in love with their vampire captors. *I only own my OC Seph and the plot, the rest is owned by the DL creators
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The rain fell heavily outside the taxi window, fat raindrops falling down like confetti. Sephoria Komori didn't mind the rain, in fact she loved it, but this rain seemed to be reflecting the mood of the two girls in the car. Seph turned to look at the petite girl sitting next to her. The girl was Yui Komori, Seph's sister. She was a pretty girl with short almost strawberry blond hair and pink eyes. Seph always thought her sister was the prettier one of them. She felt like her dark brown hair and gray eyes made her seem like a shadow next to the sun. Seph sighed looking back out the window. Their father had sent them to stay with some supposed distant relatives of theirs, but she felt like there was something he wasn't telling them. Seph felt suspicious and weary; their father had left so suddenly and dumped them into the care of people they had never met. Yeah, she felt more than suspicious, she felt dread.

Yui turned to her, eyes wide, as the taxi pulled to a stop in front of the place they were to stay.

"We'll be staying there?!" Seph could understand Yui's suprise. The place was huge; calling it house was not the proper word for it, it was a mansion. This particular mansion though looked more like the spot ghost and other horrors inhabited. The sprawling colonial styled mansion had a circular driveway in the front with a fountain placed in the center; the place was intimidating.

Seph sighed slightly, "I suppose we are." The two girls slid out of the taxi, pulling their bags out of the trunk. The taxi driver sped off leaving the sisters in front of the gate.

"Welcome to Hell, enjoy your stay and remember, don't have too much fun." Seph said with a grim smile on her face. Yui looked over at her sister, obviously scared out of her mind. Seph looked at her giving a small smile of encouragement. "Don't listen to me, I'm sure we'll be just fine." But Seph didn't believe that and she could tell Yui didn't quite believe it either. Seph tightened her hold on her bag "Let's go Yui, we have some people to meet and we've been standing in the rain for awhile." Seph led the way to the front door jogging across the driveway, Yui at her back. Seph pulled on the knocker and let it go letting it bang against the wooden door.

"Is anyone home?" Yui called out. After a little bit, the door creaked open revealing a massive entryway. Seph pushed the door open a bit further with her pointer finger.

"Hello?" She called, "is anyone home?" Her sneakers squeaked slightly as she walked through the door. Yui's slight heels clicked as she walked in behind Seph. The door banged shut behind them. As Seph was looking around and admiring the inside of the mansion, Yui had wondered off.

"Um, excuse me?" Seph turned her head when she heard Yui's voice. There laying on a bench in front of Yui was a boy about there age with red hair. He was wearing what looked like a school uniform with the fie messily undone and the first few buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. The boy also appeared to be asleep. Yui reached out and touched his hand softly to get his attention. She jerked back suddenly.

"He's cold!" Yui looked up towards Seph with wide, fearful eyes.

"Yui, get back." Seph hissed but of course her sister didn't listen laying her head down on the boy's chest.

"He has no pulse! I didn't hear his heartbeat! What do we do? Call an ambulance! " Yui looked at her sister with wide eyes and dug in her pockets for her phone. Seph started feeling apprehensive and slowly walked over.

"Damn, you're noisy." a cool voice said as a hand snatched Yui's phone out of her hand. Seph watched as the boy sat up on the bench and glared at Yui with piercing green eyes, seemingly oblivious to the other girl in the room.

"This isn't your house, so be quiet." Yui stared in shock at him and Seph could understand why, the girl had just convinced herself he was dead and now here he was awake and definitely alive.

"Y-you're alive. " Yui stuttered. Seph slowly started walking forward.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked

"But your heart stopped..." Yui started to step back towards Seph buy didn't quite make it. In a flash the boy reached out and grabbed Yui's arm and pulled her to the bench and pinned her there. Yui struggled as Seph raced forward.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Seph pulled on the boy struggling to get him off her sister. He looked at the not-so-new newcomer obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"Who are you?" he growled "You're interrupting Ore-sama." He flung Seph off of him, still retaining his hold on Yui, and she landed with a hard thump. Now it was her turn to glare. The boy grinned evilly as he bent down and locked Yui's neck as the girl struggled in vain. Seph felt her anger flare up to new levels and was about to strangle the boy when a new voice suddenly spoke up.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" Seph turned to look at the person who had entered the room. He had black hair and pinkish red eyes framed by black glasses. He to had on what appeared to be a school uniform, but it was all perfectly tailored and he had adorned his ensemble with a pair of white gloves. _Clean freak,_ Seph's mind screamed, _perfectionist._

"Damn, not you Reiji." the boy, presumably named Ayato, glared at the newcomer.

"This is the entrance hall." Seph sighed when he said that. They had barely stepped into this place.

"This is a place to greet guests not a place for you to indulge yourself; such activities can be taken to your room where you would have privacy and not bother others." the other boy, Reiji, pushed up his glasses slightly with the tips of his fingers. _Stiff,_ Seph thought adding to the list.

"Hmph, this is dull." Ayato said letting Yui go. Yui hastily ran over to her sister. Reiji looked, no, _examined_ the both of them.

"Who are you?" he said coldly.

"I'm Sephoria Komori and this is my sister Yui Komori. Our Father told us that we were to stay here while he was away." Seph spoke up unconsciously standing protectively in front of Yui.

"I heard of no such thing." he turned to Ayato, "Ayato, explain this."

"Tsk, how the hell should I know. They just came in while I was napping, Pancake never said anything."

"Um.." Yui looked at Ayato "Whose Pancake?"

"You obviously. " he said nonchalantly then he looked at Seph "But you probably could be as well but I think I'll just call you Chichinashi." he said with a sly grin. Seph instantly crossed her arms over her chest feeling self conscious.

"It's still strange that I was not informed of your arrival." Reiji had his chin in his hand contemplating what to do with the girls. Yui tugged on Seph's sleeve.

"It's fine. We must have the wrong address or there's been some mix-up. We'll just leave you." Yui pulled Seph to the door. She was confused; she had checked the address herself before they had entered to make sure they had the right place.

"You will not be leaving. You will stay till I get to the bottom of this." Reiji said, the look in his eyes almost dared them to challenge him.

"I would like to get to the bottom of this also." Seph sighed. "I know we're in the right place, I checked the address myself. The circumstances seem to be strange, but you should've been informed of our arrival." Seph looked down at Yui.

"It'll be fine." Seph said patting Yui's head even though she felt as though they were going to meet their doom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Please come this way." Reiji walked out of the hall to a different room expecting the girls to follow him.

"See to their luggage." Seph and Yui looked to see who it could be he was talking to since they had not seen any staff so far. An older man appeared out of nowhere, grabbed their luggage, and bowed disappearing into the darkness.

"That wasn't creepy at all." Seph muttered earning a small laugh from Yui.

"That was definitely strange." Yui said as the girls hurriedly rushed to catch up to Reiji. They followed the older boy to what appeared to be a sitting room. There were many couches and chairs. Ayato sat in one of the chairs staring intently at the sisters sitting on a couch across from them; Reiji stood.

"Now I wish for you, either of you, to tell us about yourselves and how you came here." Reiji looked at each of the girls in turn.

"We'll my name is Sephoria and I like long walks on the beach and many other things. One of which includes not feeling as if I'm being held captive in a haunted house." Seph smiled sweetly not being able to help the sarcasm which seemed to amuse Yui and even Ayato; Reiji looked like he was going to kill her obviously not amused.

"Well, well." a voice purred "Is it really true? There's really two cute human girls here?" Seph looked up to find the voice belonged to a boy leaning on part of the stairs on the second story. He had orangeish red hair with a fedora on top and green eyes. Suddenly he disappeared from where he was. Then she felt something wet on her ear and jumped whirling around to see the boy who had just been on the stairs before her. Seph felt her eyes widen slightly while the boy just smirked.

"Mmm, you taste nice." Seph thought the Ayato dude was weird but this boy was obviously a pervert of some sort, at least, that's what she thought. Then she felt another presence.

"Let me have a lick too." Seph turned to see a purple hair and purple eyed boy lean down to lick Yui. Yui flinched and huddled closer to Seph, grabbing her hand reflexively.

"Now you two, don't you think you're being a bit impolite towards someone you just met?" Reiji chastised the two boys.

"What?" the boy in the hat asked, "I thought everyone wants to taste something that looks delicious. Right, Kanato?" he looked at the purple haired boy.

"Yes." the boy softly agreed nodding his head. The boy, Kanato, clutched his bear softly (yeah he was holding a teddy bear like a little kid, but even Seph had to admit the bear looked kinda cute and cool) and whispered "Teddy agrees too."

"Knock it off. Yours Truly saw them first." Ayato spoke up seeming a bit unhappy.

"You can't have both of them." hat perv responded.

"Yours Truly can do as he wants. Yours Truly will be their first everything." Seph decided they were all perverts and was about to speak up about the fact that none of them owned them when another voice spoke up this one sounding more angry.

"I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly, it's lame." Ayato leaped out of his chair.

"Screw you!" he shouted. "I know that's you, Subaru, so come out here."

"Over here." the voice said. They all turned to look at the white haired boy, his red eyes pierced them all with a glare. Seph happened to notice that he wore a necklace with a key hanging off the cord.

"I thought I smelled humans." Subaru turned his gaze on the girls, "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" Seph couldn't help but think that he seemed like a tsundere.

"H-how did you get in?" Yui spoke up tentatively. Seph tried to give her a look that told her to shut it but it was already to late, she had set off a small bomb.

"My question first!" Subaru shouted pounding his fist into the wall beside him; both girls winced. Suddenly Reiji spoke up.

"Has anyone been informed of these girls who are to be staying here?"

"Are you perhaps the two he mentioned?" a lazy and tired voice drawled. Seph turned her head to see a blond haired boy laying on a couch. He seemed to be sleeping while listening to some music with his earbuds.

"Shu, do you know something about them?" Reiji looked at the lounging boy.

"Maybe." he said simply. Reiji got visibly mad.

"Don't 'maybe' me. I want an explanation. "

"That guy...he contacted me the other day. He said that we have two guests coming to stay with us from the church."

"What?" hat perv, Seph still didn't know his name, asked.

"Oh," Shu opened his eyes revealing blue eyes, "he also said not to kill them."

"Really? That makes things a little boring." hat perv turned to the girls with a smile creeping onto his face. "Looks like we're going to be able to get to know each other really well."

"Then I guess there is no misunderstanding, allow me to introduce everyone: that is the eldest son, Shu; I am the second eldest, Reiji; that is the third, Ayato-"

"You won't escape next time."

"-then Kanato-"

"Please let me taste you again."

"-Laito-"

"Pleased to meet you Bitch-chan, Neko-chan. "

"-and the youngest, Subaru." Subaru did a tsk and turned his head away as Reiji finished.

"I'm Sephoria Komori, but you can just call me Seph, and this is my sister Yui." Seph waved her hand slightly when introducing herself and Yui.

"You don't look like you're sisters, you have no common facial features. " Laito observed. Seph was surprised that someone had brought that up.

" We were both adopted. "

" I still think that this is all a mistake." Yui stood up, "I don't believe that Father would've left us with complete strangers. Besides, you're all...A bit strange..." her voice seemed to trail off and Seph looked to see why. A shadow seemed to fall over the brothers and tension filled the air. Seph went over and stood in front of Yui. She felt her back up behind her.

"I-I want...need to call our father." Yui turned and went to run but ended up falling.

"Yui! " Seph went to her sister and knelt down to see of Yui was alright.

"It's just a knee scrap, you'll survive." Seph sighed with relief.

"Will I?" Yui whimpered. Seph turned to see that the brothers' eyes seemed to glow and that they had a hungry look in their eyes.

"No way.." She murmered.

"Y-you're v-vampires." Yui was scared out of her mind. She grabbed the cross on her necklace and ran.

"Yui!" Seph yelled after her. "Crap." Seph didn't want to but she ran after her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It turned out that Seph had underestimated how difficult chasing after someone in a huge place like the Sakamaki mansion would be. Yui turned down halls and twisted to dodge a few of the brothers. Seph then figured she was heading for the front door and stopped following Yui and headed for her destination instead.

As Seph was heading down a hall that she thought looked familiar and paused deciding which way to go when a voice spoke up, she recognized it as Reiji's voice.

"Yui can't leave; you can't leave here either." he gave her a cold look. "You need to calm her down. We can't have guest of ours fighting and attempting escape. I don't want to have to take drastic measures."

"You don't think I know thay? I want her to calm down. I actually think Yui is thinking about the worst things that could happen to us, she was never much of a fan for the supernatural." Seph looked at Reiji, a slight fire burning in her gray eyes. "If you point the way to the entrance of this mansion, I swear I will be able to calm my sister down." Reiji looked at her as if he was gaging how much her word was worth. Finally he pushed up his glasses, nodding slightly.

"Down this hall to the left." Seph raced down the hall and when she turned left Yui was there being surrounded by Ayato, Laito, and Kanato.

"Yui!" Seph pushed her way past the boy's and grabbed her sister fiercely by the shoulders.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here for you and if anybody lays a hand on you, they'll have to go through me." Seph turned to glare at the boy's before her. "Yui didn't hurt her, did you? Because if you did, you should not even think for a second that you can underestimate the sheer willpower of a protective sister." Seph turned to look at each boy in turn.

"Don't worry, Neko-chan, we only played with her for a bit." Laito smirked. "Will you let us play with you too?"

"No." Seph deadpanned. A sudden wave of exhaustion took hold of Seph.

"Can we please be shown to our rooms, it's been a long day and I feel like we're going to need our energy." Seph yawned and slumped her shoulders.

Reiji came by later and showed the girls to their rooms. Seph fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When Seph woke up, the situation she was in finally sunk in. She was living in a vampire lair with Yui; she had to not only protect herself but her sister too. Seph sighed and looked around her room. It was similar to Yui's but had a darker color scheme; the woods were darker and the colors were dark purples with hints of gold to create contrast. Seph had been surprised to find she liked the room, and a lot.

Seph pulled the sheets back and slipped out of bed, the fabric of them rustling as they moved over her clothes. Seph made her way to the wardrobe and then realized she still had yet to unpack. Sighing she moved sluggishly over to her suitcase and headed the bag on top of her bed. She unzipped it and riffled through her clothes looking for her dark wash jeans and silver baseball tee. When she found them, she began to put them on when there was a knock on her door.

"Just a sec." She called. Seph was barely at the door when it burst open. Startled, Seph jumped back. Then she saw who her 'guest' was, Ayato.

"What the hell!" She was mad and didn't care that yelling at a vampire wasn't the most safe thing to do. "Why did you burst into my room?!"

"Ore-sama got tired of waiting." Ayato gave her a quick once over. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Something that doesn't say 'bite me' or 'this girl is open for business' or 'free snack'" Seph replied.

"That's a shame, Chichinashi. " he said. "Maybe we should have Laito replace your wardrobe." Ayato mused. Seph looked at him in horror knowing that if that hat pervert were in charge of her wardrobe she would probably be almost naked or at least feel like it.

"Maybe if I don't feel as if I'm being looked at like I'm some dessert then I'd feel more comfortable wearing my shorts and camis." She gave Ayato a pointed look but he just smirked at her response. Seph then felt a presence behind her just before she was grabbed.

"Maybe," a voice purred, "you are a dessert for us and we just want to make sure you look pretty. Presentation is important."

"Laito," She gulped, "Please let go of me. I don't particularly enjoy being in such close contact with a person I have just recently meet and hardly know."

"But Neko-chan, we'll be getting to know each other very well. Might as well get comfortable." Laito whispered in her ear. He laughed as she swiftly pushed him away. As she was backing up away from Laito, she forgot that Ayato was still there.

"Hey, Chichinashi, we're do you think you're going?" Ayato asked from above her. In one quick motion, due to the fantastic ability of vampire speed, she had been pinned to the bed by the brothers. Ayato had pinned her arms and Laito held her legs. She yelped and tried her best to twist out of their grasp but their stupid vampire strength made that impossible. Ayato was tugging her shirt down to get better access to her neck and collarbone area while Laito was attempting to pull down her pants to get to her legs. Just as Seph's mind was running wild and she imagined the worst, a voice that she never thought she would be glad to hear.

"What are you two doing?" Reiji stood in the doorway. "We are running late for school and I find you two in one of our guest's bedrooms delaying our departure." the two brothers slowly, against their will, got off her and started to exit the room. Reiji's piercing stare turned to her. "And you should not be participating in such activities. Here, " he threw some clothes at her. She inspected it to find that it was a school uniform. Seph looked at him confused.

"Get dressed. You and your sister will be living with us so you need to get used to our routine as well." After saying that, Reiji left leaving Seph sitting on her bed confused and shaking.

Seph headed downstairs once she was dressed and went out the door. They were all riding in a limo, the girls sitting separate from the brothers. The ride to school was quite. Yui had explained that they still went to school but night school and that the girls would be attending night school as well and have to adjust to the vampires night schedule. Sadly Seph wasn't able to be with Yui since they were in different grades Seph being a Junior, she was 17, and Yui being a Sophmore, she was 16. Yui was in the same homeroom as Ayato and Kanato while Seph had the same homeroom as Shu and Reiji. She felt sorry for Yui but Seph had her own problems to deal with one being that she sat in between the two brothers.

Shu slept through class listening to his music and surprisingly not getting in trouble with the teacher while Reiji read the whole time. At one moment she glanced over to see Reiji drinking tea. Seph wanted to pay attention though, and tried to ignore them but she always had trouble concentrating when those around her weren't; she was always curious about what they were doing and focused on that.

After school was over, they went back to the Sakamaki mansion where Seph learned that Yui had made takoyaki for Ayato and had come close to drinking her blood when Reiji had happened to pass by and mentioned something about doing so at school, I.e. in public, wasn't appropriate.

Yui eventually went to her room as the end of the day neared. Seph laid in bed staring at the ceiling and thought about the days events. She rolled over, sighing. If everyday was going to be like today, she wondered if she and Yui would survive.

*I want to say thank you to those reading and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I promise I'll try to make things speed up some but it may be a little slow going at first. As you know this is my first fanfic so please, please, review and tell me what you think or if there's something you see wrong or don't like and I'll see what I can do. Arigotou

*** -this will mean a time skip in case you didn't know


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Hello minna. So for this chapter I wanted to write what's happening with Yui. And those of you wondering about Subaru, Kanato, and Shu they're coming in soon I promise. I also want to think Gregix for asking about pairings so for anybody else wondering I will most likely pair Yui with Kanato, Ayato, and Subaru and Seph will be paired with Reiji, Laito, and Shu. Also thank you for the follows. So enough of me talking please read and enjoy.

It was the weekend and the night was lovely. Yui was dressed in shorts and a light pink shirt and wondered if Seph would join her outside. Yui wandered down the hall to where she knew Seph's room was.

"Seph, would you explore the grounds with me?" Yui knocked and the door opened. Frowning, she entered and discovered Seph wasn't in her room. Yui was starting to panic when she heard piano music coming from downstairs. Curious about the music and, feeling as if she was pulled by an invisible string, Yui followed the music to its source.

She found that the music was coming from what Yui guessed was some kind of parlor and when she peeked inside there was Seph playing the piano. Yui couldn't help but smile, she knew how much Seph loved music and playing it. Yui didn't want to intrude on her sister, she looked so peaceful, and crept away.

Yui walked around and explored the house when she found some doors leading out the back to a garden area. She opened the doors and, when no one stopped her, stepped into the garden. She noticed that most of the flowers were roses; the moon's light illuminated the garden and gave an almost ethereal effect to it.

"What are you doing here?" Yui jumped when she heard the voice and turned to meet Subaru.

"Um...t-the door was open so I-I thought it was okay to explore the garden. Am I in trouble?" Yui started to feel fear sweep over her and take hold.

"Tsk. Fine. But don't go getting any ideas, baka." Subaru gave her a cold look before he started to turn and walk away.

"Wait!" Yui didn't know why she had said that but Subaru paused, waiting. "Um, why-"

"Yui?! What are you doing with the tsundere?" Yui and Subaru turned to see none other than Seph making her way through the garden.

"Who are ya calling tsundere?" Subaru glared at Seph with his red eyes.

"You obviously." Seph laughed. "The albino tsundere vampire. Eh...just ignore me." The last part was said because Subaru seemed to be getting more peeved the more Seph went on.

"You need to learn your place. If you don't, Reiji will start to believe it's his duty to educate you." Subaru turned to leave but stopped and went up to Yui.

"I had actually wanted to give you something." Subaru fished a knife out of his pants and gave it to Yui. "Use it to save your sister and yourself if things take a turn for the worst." Then Subaru disappeared. Seph walked over and eyed the knife.

"I hope you don't plan on using that anytime soon." She said, "I'll protect you." Seph sounded a bit sad as she said that, as if she didn't believe those words as much as she used to.

Seph was in her room resting when Yui got pulled into having a 'tea party' with Kanato.

"Hey Teddy, " Kanato squeezed the bear as he sat down a plate. "That pastry was sweet, but don't you think that Yui's blood would make it sweeter?" Kanato looked at Yui with a hungry look and she backed up clutching the trey she had brought the sweets in on.

"How about I make something else?" Yui suggested. She had learned that Kanato had a semi-sweet side that loved sugary goods, but she wished to avoid the cruel and evil side he also had.

"I don't want any more sweets!" Kanato swept his hand across the table full of dishes. The plates all crashed to the floor. "I only want to taste Yui's sweet blood!" Yui was scared and ended up dropping the trey; the edge of it scraped against her leg as it fell. She flinched at the cut and watched as blood slowly leaked out. Kanato laughed.

"You should see how positively pathetic you look. A scared little mortal girl falling over in fear." With surprising strength, he pushed her to the floor and brought her leg to his mouth, greedy for a taste of her blood.

Yui flinched slightly when she felt him lick the cut; the feeling was unusual and foreign to her. Kanato licked his lips.

"Just as I suspected. Yui has sweet, sweet blood flowing in her veins." Kanato looked a bit deranged as he drank a bit more of the blood that leaked out of the cut. Then he moved away from her leg and pinned down her arms. Yui squirmed but couldn't shake him off. She was just about to take a breath to scream when she suddenly felt Kanato's lips press against hers.

"I forgot, if mortal women aren't given a kiss before being pleasured, they become angry right?" Then Kanato, believing that she was now satisfied leaned down and bit her in the neck. Yui winced as she felt his fangs pierced her skin.

"You are a pathetic human who is at our mercy. You can't stop us and we always get what we want." with those words Kanato left her lying on the floor, dazed from blood loss.

When Yui woke up, she was surprised that she was in her room. As she rose to sit up, Yui discovered that she had a massive headache.

"Here. Take this and you should start to feel better." Yui turned her head to see her sister there with a cup of cranberry juice and Tylenol. Yui took it gratefully, swallowing the Tylenol by drinking the juice.

"How did you know?" Yui asked, wondering if her sister had heard the noise.

"Actually, Kanato came by my room talking about what he did. He said that my 'pathetic and helpless sister was downstairs and lost some blood' and that I should clean up the mess." Seph was red with anger and Yui could almost see the invisible smoke coming out her ears.

"Well I'm glad that you were here when I woke up." Yui downed the rest of her drink. "Do you know what time it is?" Yui looked out the window but didn't know if the light outside meant it was dusk or dawn.

"It's about 3 in the morning." Seph yawned and stretched her arms above her head. Yui then finally took in the state her sister was in. Seph's clothes were rumbled and her face showed her exhaustion; Yui bet that she had been awake waiting for Yui to wake up.

"You need to sleep." Yui ushered Seph out of her room despite her protest.

"Fine. If you need anything, though, you come straight to my room or yell." Yui nodded. With Seph's fears eased, she left for her room. Yui shut the door and moaned when she laid down on her bed. She was tired and her body had been through more than she wished to admit. Seph had been worried for a good reason, but Yui knew that she would get over it and her body would mend itself. Yui quickly fell asleep and this time it wasn't in a temporary coma induced from blood loss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Seph leaned against her bedroom door and looked down at the knife in her hand. She had took it out of Yui's bedside table while she had been sleeping. She didn't want Yui to use it and, if Yui had to, Seph didn't want her to have blood on her hands. Seph wrapped it up in an old shirt and placed it under her pillow.

The next night, Seph was summoned by Reiji. She couldn't think of what it was he could want when she suddenly remembered Subaru's words the other day warning her about Reiji educating her. Seph shivered at the thought. She didn't wish to have a seemingly sadistic vampire educating her in how to behave. When she reached his room, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Seph entered and saw that Reiji was sitting in a chair reading a book and drinking tea.

"You called for me?" Seph stood behind him staying in the doorway. She didn't want to be closer to him in case he ended up snapping; it hadn't happened yet but she didn't know how long that would last.

"Yes. I wanted to discuss with you about how you've been behaving. That is, you are not behaving like a proper lady." Reiji put his book down and stood. Seph snorted.

"And what made you think I was in any way a proper lady. I wasn't raised in the 18th century. " Seph knew she was probably making the situation worse, but she didn't like it when men thought they could compartmentalize members of the female gender into a neat little box where their only option was to sit there and look pretty, be eye candy. Reiji pushed up his glasses and they glinted as they caught the light. Seph took an involuntary step back.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. I don't expect you to act like a women from the 18th century, though you could learn a few things from them. All I wish to achieve is educating you in proper manners and behavior. For example, that sharp mouth of yours needs to be dulled." Reiji quickly tossed Seph away from the door and shut it. "Now let's begin."

Seph had been right to fear Reiji and what he could do. She indurred all his cruel teachings; if she messed up even once, no matter how small, Reiji would promptly instruct her to strip off her shirt and he would hit her back with his teacher rod. Her back was red with blood and swollen after his 'lesson'.

Seph gingerly walked back to her room attempting to ignore the pain. She decided that she would run a bath to relax in. When she entered her room, she stripped off her clothes and put on her bathrobe walking to the bathroom door. Seph entered and turned to expose her back to the mirror, shrugging the robe off her shoulder to inspect the wounds that Reiji had inflicted.

It wasn't very pretty, but Seph guessed that her back would be completely healed in a week since the lashes weren't that deep. She was lucky that it wouldn't scare over.

"How long are you going to stand there looking at your back half naked?" Seph jumped and whirled tugging the robe close. Shu was there looking at her through half closed eyes. He was laying in the tube full of water.

"Shu! What are you doing?" Seph was mostly worried about the earbuds and music device he wore getting damaged. "And your fully dressed too. If you wanted to take a bath in here, you should've told me." Seph sighed and slumped against the mirror.

"Oh...did you wish to see me naked and bathe with me?" Shu said it so nonchalantly but Seph still turned red at his words.

"No, I was not! This is my bathroom so I just meant you should have warned me that you were in here and then I would've gone to see if Yui would let me take a bath in her bathroom." Seph backed away from the mirror and towards the door. In fact, I'll leave now. Enjoy your bath." Seph waved her hand over her shoulder. Right as her hand touched the knob, she heard Shu raise from the water.

"It was getting cold anyway." he murmered as her moved past her and out the door. Seph watched him leave curious as to his change in behavior. She shook her head and shut the door. Now she could take her well deserved bath.

Her skin tingled slightly where the warm water touched. Seph sunk deeper in the water and leaned her head back as her thoughts wandered. She couldn't believe that she and Yui had only been here for a few days. She was also surprised that they were still alive, that the brothers seemed to not be after them as much as she had thought they would. _Don't jinx it_, Seph thought, t_hey're probably just waiting for something or wanting for us to get comfortable before they come after us. _

She was nonetheless glad for the temporary peace. There was a knock on the door and Seph went dead still, not daring to move a muscle and move.

"Neko-chan, you in there. I want to play with you. Ayato went to play with Yui so let me play with you." Seph took short ragged breathes. She wanted Laito to go away and she wanted to find Yui. Seph pulled the plug on the drain and stayed still as the water in the tub drained around her. When it was finished, she slowly got up and reached for her discarded robe.

"Neko-chan, I know your in there somewhere." and when she didn't respond, "Don't make me come in there~." Seph knew he would enjoy that too much. The knob started to turn when she grabbed it open. Sure enough, Laito was on the other side.

"What do you want?!" Seph said angerly. "I was trying to dress some wounds I got from falling out of a tree." She wasn't lying. She had fallen out of a tree earlier that day, she just didn't get wounded from that.

"I thought cats always fell on their feet." Laito said playfully.

"Yes, but I'm not a cat despite your nickname for me. Could we please do this some other time though, I'm sore." Seph tried to give him her best pleading face. Laito seemed to think about it.

"Fine. I'll let you heal but after that," he grinned evilly and seemed to enjoy whatever thoughts that had crossed his mind, "you have to do whatever I say and be my pet for the whole day tomorrow after your better." Seph was horrified by what Laito said, but she also was in no condition for 'playing'. She nodded solemnly.

"Fine. Okay." Laito looked surprised at her consent.

"You really are in no good shape eh, Neko-chan. " She nodded. "Fine. I'll leave you alone for now but don't forget our agreement." Laito walked out of her room humming to himself obviously happy with how things had turned out for him.

Seph moaned and banged her head against the closed door. Why had she done that, now she had to go along with Laito's whims for the whole day tomorrow.

She was screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

In this chapter there will be two songs that will be played. I recommend listening to the songs either before reading or while reading. The first one will be Made of Stone by Evanescence which Seph will sing in the music room at the school and the second one will be Never Too Late by Three Days Grace which Seph will sing in the parlor room at the Sakamaki mansion. Enjoy.

Seph woke up aching but happy. It was a school day, it was one of the only times the hundredgirls could escape the brothers for most of the day. She wouldn't have to endure Reiji's lessons and Laito's-

Seph froze as she remembered Laito's words yesterday. Today she would be his pet and do what he wanted, that had been the deal she made to have her peace yesterday. Seph groaned.

"Can I fake a sick day?" She wondered.

"Neko-chan, you awake? I have something for you~" Laito's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Just come in already. I know you'll intrude sooner or later." Seph moaned as she rolled out of bed. Laito opened the door and came in.

"Put this on." Laito was grinning as he held out a collar with a leash attached.

"You're kidding, right?" She grabbed it. "No, of course not. Your serious and you thought it would be entertaining since you had said I would be your pet for the day." Seph rambled on as she reluctantly put the collar on with Laito grinning the whole time.

"Can I get dressed now?" Seph asked after the collar was on.

"Yes." Seph grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom.

"Do I have to really wear this all day, even at school?" She asked through the door.

"Yep. What's a pet without a collar?" Seph sighed as she opened the door and Laito grabbed the end of the leash pulling her behind him. So much for school being an escape.

This was embarrassing. Not only did Laito drag her around but she ended up going to his class instead of hers. Yep, this was probably the most embarrassing thing she had ever experienced. Ever. And she had wanted to go to the music room today too. She wondered if she asked Laito if he would let her.

"Um, Laito?" Seph poked his arm softly.

"What is it Neko-chan? " Laito looked slightly amused. It was probably because she was on her knees and looked like she was an animal begging for attention. Seph shook that thought away.

"I was wondering if we could go to the music room? I had been wanting to go today, but it seems that you're in charge today." Laito seemed to consider what she had said.

"Okay. We'll go to the music room if Neko-chan will sing me a song." Seph didn't really want to sing in front of someone, Laito especially, but she knew it could be worse and it probably would. She nodded.

And so when the bell dismissed everyone for lunch, Laito led them to the music room. When he opened the door, Seph felt a wave of happiness wash over her as she looked around the room.

"Sing me a song." Laito looked at her expectantly.

"What song?"

"Whichever one pops into your head first." Seph thought about it for a minute. The first song that popped into her head was Made of Stone and so she decided she would sing that.

"Before I start, can you let go of the leash?" Laito let it drop from his hand. Seph took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Speak your mind,

Like I care

I can see your lips moving

I've just learned not to hear

Don't waste your time

It's never enough for you baby

Don't want to play your game anymore

No matter what you say

I'm all out of love for you, baby

And now that I've tried everything

I'll numb the pain,

'Til I am made of stone

Take your time

I'm not scared

Make me everything you need me to be

So the judgment seems fair

Don't waste your time

It's never enough for you, baby

Don't want to play your game anymore

No matter what you say

I'm all out of love for you, baby

And now that I've tried everything

I'll numb the pain

'Til I am made to

Tear out my heart

For the way that it feels

I will still remember when you've long forgotten me

It's never enough for you, baby

Don't want to play your game anymore

No matter what you say

I'm all out of love for you, baby

And now that I've tried everything

I'll numb the pain

'Til I'm made of stone." Seph opened her eyes to see Laito looking at her strangely. She couldn't figure out what he was feeling.

"Let's go, Neko-chan. " And with that Laito picked up the leash and led her out.

At the mansion, Seph wanted to take a shower but Laito had other plans. In her room Laito was hungry and it wasn't for food. He pushed her onto her bed. Seph knew what he was doing, what he wanted, but she was scared. She had made it through this whole time without any of them drinking her blood. She had hoped it would stay that way.

"Laito.." She whimpered and tried to twist out of his grasp.

"It will hurt a lot less, Neko-chan, if you don't fight so much." Laito whispered as his mouth came closer to her neck. Seph felt his fangs scratch against the surface of her skin. Then he bit down, breaking the surface. Seph felt warm as she felt Laito drink her blood. It was a strange experience and one she wished to not have repeated.

She slipped into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, Seph understood how Yui had felt after Kanato had sucked her blood; it sucked. Seph was glad to not see Laito in her room and sat up. She took a few slow steps to the mirror in the bathroom.

She stopped in front of it horrified at what she saw. She still had the collar on and there was dried blood on her neck. Pulling the collar of her shirt down some revealed other bite marks. Seph sunk to the floor in stunned silence. Then she felt her anger rise up and she felt the need to hit something.

Seph got up and went to her room and screamed into her pillow, punching it. After her small fit, she changed into a pair of green pajama pants and a plain red shirt. Seph tore the collar off her neck and stormed downstairs. Music, she needed music. She also needed to throw the collar in Laito's face.

When she reached the ground floor, she noticed Laito. He had his back turned to her and was talking to Ayato. Ayato seemed to notice her as his eyes seemed to narrow. Before Laito could respond, Seph pounced on him, tackling him to the ground.

"Here's your stupid collar back." She hissed shoving it in his face. Then feeling satisfied, she ran to the parlor room where she saw an acoustic guitar. Seph grabbed it and began to sing feeling her anger fade away some.

"This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would have guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

It's not too late

It's never too late." She leaned her head back against the wall. She had acted a bit ridiculous and should've been more mature about what happened. Laito was a vampire, they all were, of course he had drunk her blood. She just felt violated, that's why she had been made.

"Neko-chan, is that you I heard?" Laito came into the room and Seph was annoyed to see that he was smirking.

"Yes and I was about to apologize for how I acted until I saw that stupid smirk of yours." Seph muttered.

"Stupid hat perv vampire." Laito raised an eyebrow at her words.

"You are like a cat sometimes, Neko-chan. Your picking your wounds one minute and then lashing out the next." Laito came and crouched in front of her.

"Seriously though, I'm sorry for shoving the collar in your face. I was mad because I felt violated and my pride felt wounded."

"Aww, Neko-chan is apologizing, how cute." Laito smirked.

"I'm about to punch you." Seph warned. Laito chuckled.

"No need to apologize, Neko-chan. I didn't mind you getting angry and attacking me. Besides, it's not like I didn't stop after you passed out." Laito rose and began to leave. He stopped and turned with a grin plastered on his face, "Let's play again sometime." Laito disappeared leaving Seph angry and more determined to make sure her and Yui get out of this alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day, Seph decided to go to the library. She wandered down the school halls until she came to a stop in front of the doors. It had been awhile since she had found a good book to read, and while she doubted she'd have much time to read, she figured it wouldn't hurt to look.

Seph stepped inside and her mouth gapped open. It was huge and there were so many books.

She wandered down aisles and skimmed the titles. Seph froze when she found her two favorite books, Vampire Academy and Bram Stoker's Dracula. She almost squealed when she saw them. Seph grabbed the books and rushed to a nearby table, she didn't notice that Shu was sitting next to her. Shu opened his eyes when he heard Seph sit down and start flipping through pages.

"Do you have to make so much racket?" He muttered. Seph jumped. She turned to see Shu leaning back in the chair next to her.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't see you sitting there." Seph turned back to the books; she wasn't going to leave just because Shu was there. Shu sat up some to get a better look at the books she had.

"Dracula and Vampire Academy? I hope your not really stupid enough to use those for researching about vampires." Shu looked faintly amused.

"Of course not. These just happen to be my two favorite books." Seph looked at the covers lovingly.

"Your favorite books are about vampires?" Shu was definitely amused now. He found Seph interesting, she didn't seem like any of the other girls that had been a victim of the brothers.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Seph narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like it when people questioned what she liked.

"No...just thought as a prey to vampires, you wouldn't read books about them." Shu muttered leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

"Well," Seph muttered, "I liked reading about vampires and the supernatural, reading these books reminds me of when Yui and I had normal lifes. Life's that didn't involve vampires preying on us."

"I wonder...did you ever daydream about vampires being real..." Shu cracked open one eye to look at Seph.

"I'll be leaving now." She quickly got out of her seat and walked to the counter. Shu looked after her then closed his eyes once more, a smile playing on his lips.

Seph was hot; the weather outside was warm and inside the school was warm too and the uniforms mad the temperature stifling. She wondered if there was a pool in the school and went to ask Yui.

"Yes there's a pool. " Yui frowned remembering an uncomfortable memory.

"Will you go with me? I'm hot and want to slip into a pool full of nice, cool water."

"Fine. But I'm not getting in." And so Yui led the way to the school pool. When the doors were opened, Seph could feel the cool air coming from inside.

She promptly stripped off her school jacket and vest along with her socks and shoes. She walked to the edge gaging how deep the water was.

"Are you going in with your clothes on?" Yui looked at Seph alarmed. "Wouldn't thay ruin the unoform?"

"Eh, it'll be fine. The clothes will dry." Seph said just before she dived in. Cold water rushed to meet her; it felt good on her warm skin. Her head broke the surface, her feet touched the bottom of the pool and she could stand without any trouble.

"The water feels great." Seph raised her arms and splashed Yui. Yui squealed as the water rained down. Seph laughed. She swam for a bit enjoying the sense of freedom the water gave her. Yui sat at the pool edge only dipping her feet in.

The sisters were all alone and it was nice. They rarely had moments like this anymore since the brothers always seemed to be around.

Yui screamed and Seph quickly turned around fearing something bad had happened. Thankfully, Yui had only been startled by Shu.

"Why are you so noisy?" Shu was standing at the pool edge near Yui. Seph swam over. So much for being alone.

"Shu, what do you need? Why are you here because I never pictured you as the swimming type." Seph grabbed onto the edge looking up at Shu.

"Tsk. I was sent to find you two."

"Let me guess, it was Reiji, wasn't it." Shu didn't look at her and stayed quiet. "I'll take that as a yes. Just give us a bit longer to enjoy the water. Please." Shu wordlessly went to sit on a bench. Seph took that as a yes. She swam in the pool some more and then got out after five minutes had passed.

"Thank you." Seph stood in front of Shu. He messed with an earbud and looked at her.

"I don't have the energy to get up." he muttered.

"But we need to leave, the schools closing." Yui said.

"Let me guess," Seph sighed, "you want one of us to let you drink our blood and then you'll get up." Shu looked at her.

"Are you offering?" He asked. Seph sighed in exasperation; he had been ready to leave five minutes ago and now he suddenly won't move a muscle.

"Your really lazy, you know that?" Seph moved to get closer so he could drink her blood.

"I'll do it, I don't want you to." She looked at Yui. Yui started to protest, but Seph shushed her with one look. Yui turned to look away.

Seph moved into a comfortable position that made it easy for Shu to bite her which happened to be by straddling him.

"Aren't you perverted, straddling me." Shu tilted his head at Seph.

"No! This is just the most comfortable position. "Seph blushed.

"Right.." Shu mumered. He tipped his head to meet her neck. Seph braised herself for the pain of having her blood sucked when she felt setting wet on her neck. Seph jumped.

"What are you doing?!"

"Making it easier for my fangs to pierce your skin." Shu said simply and then he bit her.

Seph guessed that she had passed out again because when she woke, she was being carried.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Your pretty weak to pass out as your having your blood sucked." Shu's face filled her vision. She shrieked and flailed around her arm hitting Shu in the face.

"Oi, be still and I'll put you down." Seph obeyed and stopped. Shu put her down on her feet.

"Sorry" She muttered lamely. Seph looked around and noticed that they were back at the mansion.

"Did you carry me all the way back?" She looked at him and frowned in confusion.

"Only to the car. Then Reiji said I had to take responsibility and carry you inside the house." Shu began to leave.

"Wait!" Seph grabbed onto his jacket. "Thank you, for carrying me not for drinking my blood." Shu looked at her frowning. She let go of his jacket.

"Here." Shu pulled two very familiar books out of his jacket. Seph squealed and took them.

"My books! You didn't forget them!" She smiled down at the books and stroke the covers lovingly. Then she noticed that they weren't the schools copy. She looked up confused again.

"You like those books right? If you had the schools, you would never turn them in on time so I had us make a pit stop." Shu said that and then turned around to leave. Without even thinking, she ran and hugged his back. He stiffened in surprise.

"You know, I don't think you're as bad as the others." Seph muttered and then ran for her room not wanting to waste any time to read the books.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Link to Seph's dress: black-victorian-dresses-for-sale/

Link to Yui's dress: .

Seph and Yui decided to have some girl time alone in Seph's room. They put some misic on and did each other's hair and nails. Yui's were painted pink with white tips and Seph's were painted black with red tips. Yui was good at doing hair so Seph's was beautifully put up with her wavy curls hanging down to frame her face. Yui's was pit up in a bun which was slightly messy.

"I tried to make it look nice." Seph sighed as she smoothed out parts of it while Yui looked in the mirror.

"It's fine." Yui stated.

"Hey, I ordered to dresses online that came in the other day. Want to dress up and pretend we're at some fancy party like we did when we were little?" Seph grinned. Yui nodded smiling.

Seph pulled the two dresses out; they were beautiful. Seph's was black and had a ruffled design down the middle of the skirt. It had short sleeves that were bunched up and had three bows one at the top and two above the waist. Yui's was an almost cream color with a ruffled taffeta skirt and the bodice had pink flower designs on it.

"They're beautiful, Seph. Where did you get these? How much were they?" Yui looked at them in awe.

"I said I bought them online does it really matter how much they cost? Do you want to wear it or not?" Seph had took en her dress off the hanger. Yui followed suit and the girls put the dresses on.

Yui admired herself in the mirror; the cream dress brought out her eyes and matched with her skin, she looked like fairy princess. Yui looked at Seph and gasped, she looked gorgeous. All the black made her gray eyes and pale skin. Her dark hair complemented the dress perfectly.

"Seph, you look gorgeous."

"Your the gorgeous one. Your like a flower." Seph said but she was blushing slightly from the compliment. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Oi, would you quiet down in there, some of us are still trying to sleep." The girls recognized the voice as belonging to Subaru. Seph grinned wondering about how the brothers would react if they saw them. Seph opened the door.

"I'm sorry. Me and Yui are having a girl's night." Subaru looked stunned when he saw both girls; Yui looked especially beautiful to him. He turned his head to the side attempting to hide how flustered he felt.

"Whatever, baka, just try to be quieter." Subaru turned and left. Seph burst out laughing.

"Come on, Yui, let's go downstairs." Seph slipped out the door and walked downstairs, Yui trailing behind her.

Seph led Yui to the foyer. There she placed her Mp3 on the piano, classical music spilling into the room.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Seph bowed before Yui and extended her hand out. Yui grabbed it and the two sisters began to dance around the room laughing because neither one knew the steps.

At one point, Seph noticed Shu was sleeping on one of the couches. She went up to him and poked him. "Shu, wake up. Will you dance with us?" Shu opened an eye and glared at her.

"Why are you interrupting my sleep?" Seph giggled because that had been similar to what Subaru had said earlier.

"Will you dance with us?" Seph asked again.

"No, and why would I?" Shu closed hie eyes again.

"Look at you, Bitch-chan, Neko-chan. You're all dressed up." Laito entered the room and behind him came Ayato.

"Hey, Chichinashis." Ayato had a small smile on.

"I hope you're not going to try dancing with us." Seph said. Yui crept over to Seph standing at her shoulder.

"I thought you wanted dance partners?" Laito said giving a playful grin.

"Yeah, ones we know won't try something when they see an opening." Seph noticed Shu get up out of the corner of her eye.

"Laito, Ayato, you can both leave. You can play later." Shu had both eyes open and his blue eyes were aimed at the two brothers.

"Tsk, fine. See ya later Pancake. "Ayato and Laito both left, but not without giving the girls meaningful looks.

"Thanks Shu. So you'll dance? " Seph looked at him expectantly.

"Only for a bit. You two need to learn to dance properly anyway." Yui sat down as Shu instructed Seph on hand placement. He led while she followed. Seph listened intently on the words that came out of his mouth.

"Just follow the beat." He instructed and she did. Before long she was dancing with Shu, easily keeping up and staying in time to the music.

"You look so beautiful, Seph. You look like a real princess." Yui gushed from her seat. Seph let go of Shu and stepped back.

"Your turn." She said to Yui. Seph sat down and watched as Shu reluctantly instructed Yui as well. She picked up quickly from having watched him and Seph. Seph watched in delight as Yui moved gracefully across the parlor. She couldn't help but picture Shu dressed as a prince and with that image in mind, she thought they looked like part of a fairytale.

Seph doubted she looked like that. She always felt like a second choice next to Yui and she felt like that now. Shu soon broke away from Yui and headed towards Seph. She looked up. "What is it?" She asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be doing this to have fun not to sit and stare at Yui with a wishful look on your face, baka." Seph looked at Shu in surprise.

"I was nor looking wishful. If anything I was looking in awe."

"Nope. You looked like you were comparing yourself to her. You know, " he muttered, "I find that it's easier to not compare oneself to others." Shu turned around and walked out. Seph sat there a moment longer contemplating his words. She smiled. Shu was, in her mind, one of the better of the brothers. He still had his share of problems, but he seemed a bit nicer.

"Let's dance some more." Seph said to Yui. They danced some more in the parlor and then left for their rooms.

Seph laid in bed reading Vampire Academy wearing some comfy shorts and an oversized shirt. Only her lamp was on and she liked being able to enjoy time alone. She also liked that Shu had gotten her the books. Lately, he, at least she assumed it was him, left other books at her door and papers with lists of songs on them. It didn't seem like something he would do, but at the same time it didn't seem like something the others would do.

Seph sighed, the brothers were all so hard to understand and all had their own secrets. She decided not to question what happened anymore, she got free books and song references, she was content for the moment. Seph grabbed her bookmark and insert it in the book. It was getting late, or early, whichever way you looked at it, and she was sleepy.

Her bed creaked as she moved to place the book down and when she had shut off the lamp, she settled herself. Seph turned and almost screamed. Shu was laying beside her. He was in her bed; he was laying on the covers but that didn't mean crap.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Seph glared. She reached behind her to turn her lamp back on. Shu opened his eyes.

"Subaru is using my bed because he destroyed his in a fit." Shu said as if that explained everything.

"So?! Why are you on my bed sleeping?!"

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep on one of the many couches downstairs!"

"It's warm in here and I didn't think you'd mind the company." Shu began to close his eyes again.

"Don't fall back asleep!" Seph shook him. "You shouldn't be in here!"

"Laito seemed to be allowed." Seph nearly choked when he said that.

"Because I couldn't stop him!"

"And you can't stop me. Now go to sleep and be quiet." Shu turned over and fell asleep. Seph sighed loudly and thought about her options. He was right though, she couldn't stop him. She couldn't lift him and she couldn't pish off her bed, she was screwed.

She sighed in defeat and reluctantly turned to shut off the lamp again. "You better not try anything." Seph muttered knowing he could still hear her. "if I wake up with any bite marks, you will never be allowed in here again."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sorry for not updating yesterday. Some stuff happened and I wasn't able to update. To make up I'm going to attempt to post both nine and ten today, hopefully. Also, thanks for the reviews and favorites/follows, if there's something you would like to see, don't hesitate to pm me and tell me what it is. Thank you and, as always, enjoy.

When Seph woke up, Shu was gone. She felt mixed emotions about that; she was glad he was gone but also disappointed at the same time. Shaking away the cobwebs in her head, Seph got up to get dressed. She picked out a pair of black high-waisted shorts and a red camis with a black jacket over it. Seph rolled up the jacket sleeves and put her hair up in a ponytail.

She walked into the kitchen downstairs and was surprised to find that everyone was in there and that Yui was making pancakes. Yui looked at Seph and smiled "Good morning."

"So you're making pancakes. You're making the very food you've been called." Seph pointed out, slightly amused by this. Yui blushed some and looked away, once again focused on making breakfast. Seph went the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"So why are all of you down here?"

"Reiji wants to make sure Yui doesn't make a mess; Ayato wants food; Kanato wants some sweets and is also hungry; Subaru is hungry; Shu is, well I don't know what he is; and I'm just looking for some entertainment." Laito said from a corner of the kitchen. Seph nodded.

"Okay, well I'm leaving now." She waved and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Reiji asked cooly. "You do not have permission to leave."

"I need to go shopping for a few things. If you don't want me leaving by myself," She couldn't believe what she was going to suggest, "Then send someone with me." Reiji seemed to consider this and then nodded.

"Very well. Laito go with her." Laito seemed all to happy about this and Seph got scared. The last thing she wanted was to go shopping with him; he might have good taste but she knew the things he would pick out would not be to her liking. She also feared having to wear a leash again.

"I'll go." Shu spoke up from his spot on the floor. Reiji raised an eyebrow and Laito narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't volunteer you because I figured you did not want to use up the energy." Reiji said.

"I don't," Shu said while sitting up, "But I don't trust Laito to not try anything in public." He stood up and looked at Seph. "Although it's really her choice." All three of them looked at her. Yui glanced over at Seph with a worried expression.

"Um...I," She took a breath, "I'm leaving so whoever wants to come can come." and then she walked off towards the front doors.

And that's how she ended up going shopping with both Shu and Laito.

Shu followed behind while Laito walked beside her. Seph noticed that a lot of the girls they passed fawned over the two boys and would giggle as they passed by. Shu ignored them, but Laito would wink and thoroughly enjoyed it.

Seph dragged the boy's into the first store she saw which was a perfume shop. She smiled, she hadn't been paying attention to the store but she got lucky; this was one of the things she needed.

"I just realized something, Neko-chan, do you even have money?" Laito looked at her.

"Yes. How do you think I bought the dresses?" She walked off and started scanning the shelves. She wanted a vanilla or cherry blossom perfume, they were her favorite scents. Seph saw a vanilla and grabbed it to take the cap off and smell.

"Vanilla, huh? Should've known." Seph looked up startled and found Shu leaning against a shelf behind her.

"Is there something wrong with vanilla?" Seph grabbed a box of the $15 perfume and went in search of a cherry blossom one.

"Laito seems to think so." Shu waved a hand lazily motioning to where Laito was. Seph stared in horror; he was flirting with some girls and _smelling_ them. Seph stormed over and pulled Laito over to where she was on the opposite side of the store.

"What is it Neko-chan? Jealous?" Laito cocked his head to the side.

"No! You can't go around smelling girls! Smell the perfumes if you want to smell something." Seph thrust the nearest perfume bottle near him in his face. "You wanted to come, so you have to listen to me and behave." She saw Shu smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"There's just one more perfume I have to get and then we will go to the next store." She walked further into the store and found a cherry blossom scented perfume. Seph strode up to the checkout counter and paid $30.

"Let's go." and the boys followed her wordlessly to the next store.

She had gotten all but one thing. She had dreaded going to the last store and had saved it for last.

Seph blushed as she stopped in front of the last store. "You need new underwear?" Shu mused. "Or are you shopping for lingerie?" Laito grinned when Shu asked that.

"No! It's the first reason you said. I want you both to stay out here and wait, especially you Laito." Laito gave a look of innocence.

"Wouldn't you like some help?"

"No!" the longer this went on, the redder she turned.

"I'm fine by myself, just stay here. Please." She turned and went inside.

"Want to go in?" Laito asked.

"Can't you just do as she ask?" Shu asked as he got comfortable on a nearby bench.

"Hmph, you're no fun." Laito pouted but sat down across from him.

Inside, Seph tried to be as fast as possible. She didn't want to be inside longer than was necessary. She quickly picked out some underwear and bras and checked out. When she came out, Laito tried to look inside the bag. "What did you get? If it's all white, that makes things boring." Seph backed away.

"You will not see what I got." Laito still tried to look and Seph feared that he would see; he _was_ stronger than her.

"That's enough Laito." Shu grabbed onto Laito's collar. "Besides, you could always go through her drawers." he let go and began to head back in the direction of the house.

As they were walking, Seph noticed a little sweets shop and her stomach growled. She put her hands over her stomach as if it would hide the noise. Both boys stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry, but would you two mind if I went and got something?" Shu walked over to the shop and sat on a bench. Seph took that as a go ahead and went inside.

The smell of baked goods and other sweets wafted up her nose. She got some sugar cookies, white chocolate, and marshmallows for herself and various other sweets and treats for Yui and the brothers.

Seph walked out while eating one of the cookies. "So good..."She muttered in delight. "Oh, here." She handed Shu a cherry sucker and Laito a small bag of Hershey Kisses. "Thought you might like those." and then she turned and began to walk, not wanting them to see that she was blushing some.

They all ate their individual goods as they walked home in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Before Seph went to sleep, she noticed on the calender that the next night would be a full moon. She wondered if it would affect vampires but dismissed the thought. She curled up in bed and fell asleep.

A pain in her neck woke Seph up. She opened her eyes slowly and was taken aback when she realized someone was on top of her. Suddenly she realized that one of the brothers was drinking her blood. The person on top of her broke away and whispered in her ear. "You are mere prey, you can not escape. Be still and behave and this will be over soon." Seph's eyes widened when she heard Shu's voice.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" He had sounded a bit different and it scared her.

"This is my reward for getting Laito out." That's when Seph realized that her pajamas were in tatters on the floor and she had bite marks on her legs and torso.

"Laito did this?!" She was horrified and embarrassed. How come she woke up to this but not when Laito was apparently in her room.

"Oi, don't let your mind wander so carelassly." Shu sat up, backing away from her neck. Seph blushed tremendously as she realized he was straddling her. "It's the full moon tonight which means our power, and hunger, increases. Your lucky that I haven't done much more to you besides drinking a bit of your blood." Shu's eyes glowed dangerously in the dark room.

"Is it alright if I get some new clothes to wear?" Seph asked. Shu moved off of her but remained on the bed. She got up and almost fell. Shu's hand reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to the bed. "I'll get you some clothes, you're helpless in that state." Shu went over to her closet and pulled a few items out. He dropped them in her lap and grabbed the black shirt first.

"Hold out your arms."

"I can dress myself!" Seph was beyond mortified now.

"Maybe," Shu mused, "But you'll have difficulty especially since you're weak. " She sighed but listened. Eventually she was dressed in the shirt along with some plaid pajama pants.

"It hides all the bite marks but mine." Shu stated when she gave a questioning look at the choice of attire.

"Of course." She huffed. Sometimes she wondered how he perceived her.

"So why are you holding back?" She was honestly curious as to the reason for his actions. "Shouldn't you be, like, tearing me about both figuratively and metaphorically. " Shu looked amused.

"Do you want me to?" Seph blushed at his question.

"Just answer me."

"Because you seem to have high expectations of me and are the only person I have ever encountered who, despite what happens to them and how they're treated by others, still does things for others and seems to care."

"Well...Thank you, I guess." Seph was flustered. "And they're not that high of expectations. They're standard." She flopped down on her bed.

"You fought off Laito for me so, what do you want to do for the duration of the full moon?" She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, waiting for his response.

"How about a story?" Shu murmered and laid down next to her.

"What kind of story?" She looked at him curious.

"My story. " Shu whispered simply.

And so he began to tell her about his youth. His mother, Beatrix, had expected great things out of him and wanted him to be his father's successor. She would rarely let him have any free time and he rarely got to do what he wanted.

One day, he had met a human boy named Edgar (**I think that was the boy's name, if not, sorry and please tell me**) This boy wasn't afraid of Shu and they became playmates. When Shu went to play with him one day, he found out that Reiji had set fire to the village. Edgar had perished along with many others. This event has been one of the many causes of the animosity between the two brothers.

"I never wanted to be around another human again and closed myself off to others." Shu finished. Seph sniffled. Without realizing it, she had started crying.

"You really are pathetic, crying over something like that." Shu grabbed some tissues from her bedside table and started using one to wipe her face. She took them and began to wipe away her tears and her nose.

"It's just that it was sad. You never got to try to be yourself and when you finally were able too, it was taken away from you. It's also sad that someone had to lose their life so soon and over something so trivial." Seph took a breath. "Can I tell you my story now?" She twisted the tissues in her hands.

"Might as well. Though I feel like I will have heard it before." She smiled sadly and began to tell Shu her story.

"Unlike Yui, I remember my real parents. I was given away at seven. When I was about three, I learned that my parents weren't the best. I noticed little things here and there. They both stole and did many horrible things. I also learned later that they had been in a cult." She laughed darkly. "Imagine how it felt as a eight year old to learn that your parents were in a cult, and a horrible one. They murdered people. Those people included my own older brother who was ten when it happened. He thought that it was okay though, but he was still scared. I remember crying every night for a whole year until it felt as though I had no more tears left to shed." Seph gulped. "One day, I ran away. I wanted no more of what was my life. I ran under the fence and ran, never looking back. Father found me in the woods behind his church and introduced me to Yui. She was so sweet and he was kind. They taught what a real family was like. I found a new thing to fight for and a reason to live. I swore to protect Yui and make sure nothing bad happened to her. I didn't want her to end up like my brother. That may sound lame, but it's the truth. When we came to live here, I felt helpless; I couldn't protect her anymore. How can you protect someone when you can't even protect yourself." She finished and they sat in silence for a bit.

"I don't think that's lame." Shu whispered. "We both know what it feels like to not be able to protest someone. We both had a big portion of our childhood taken away. The difference is that you found someone else, a new cause, while I'm still looking." Seph hugged Shu without meaning to.

"I'll teach you. I know you have a heart in you somewhere, it just needs a little mending. I'll help you find someone just like Father helped me." She broke away.

"You do remember that he's the one who abandoned you and Yui here to hopelessly fend for yourselves." Shu leaned back against a bed post.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he didn't teach me a few things before he did so." Seph closed her eyes. "So do you feel like you've heard my story before?"

"Seems not. You seem to keep surprising me and continue to amuse me." Shu said looking at her.

"Guess that means you'll be keeping me alive for a bit longer."

"Hmph, don't get full of yourself Seph." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did you just say my name?!" Seph shook him but he didn't budge.

"You really are annoying." Shu muttered and he ignored any further attempts made by Seph to get an answer out of him.

So this one might've been a bit feelsy *wipes eyes* but I wanted to share Seph's story. I also wanted to do a chapter with the full moon but I didn't want to have an over the top moment. So this is what happened. I still hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

P.s. Sorry for a lot of Seph and Shu, I'll be doing other characters soon and, as I've said, if there's something you want to see, say so in the comments below (I.e review)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Seph found Yui the next night. Yui told her that Ayato had been with her the whole night and kept saying things about her belonging to him.

Seph made french toast for breakfast and the girls enjoyed them in silence. She felt that something was off, but she didn't know what. Then she realized what it was.

"Where are they?" Seph put down her fork and looked around.

"It is weird that they aren't here." Yui said frowning.

"Yeah, so where are they?" Seph finished her food and put her plate in the sink. "I'm going to look around the house. Come if you want."

Yui followed Seph around the house. She looked inside every room; the vampires were nowhere to be found.

"Maybe they're outside." Yui suggested. Seph nodded and they walked outside to investigate. The girls split up and looked around the yard.

During her search, Seph came across a cemetery. She scanned over the names and found that they held the bodies of the deceased Sakamaki family members. She found ones where the guy's mothers were.

She looked around wondering if perhaps the guys were paying their respects, she doubted it buy it didn't hurt to look.

They were nowhere. Yui had come up empty too and the girls gave up their search and went back inside.

They passed the time by catching up on some TV, baking, and playing games. At twelve, the front door opened and six exhausted vampires came inside.

"Where were you guys? You look exhausted, which is a first." Seph arched an eyebrow. Yui looked worried.

"Just let us sleep." Subaru said. As they passed by the girls on the way upstairs, they each grabbed a few of the treats the girls had baked.

"Reiji, what happened?"

"Our father summoned us and we had to go, despite not wanting to. He wanted to speak to each of us and have some 'family time'." Reiji scoffed. "As if he's ever cared." He followed his brothers upstairs.

She looked at her sister. They both mirrored looks of surprise. They had both believed that daddy vampire was out of the picture. Seph shrugged. "More fun for us."

So the girls continued to enjoy their freedom. The brothers slept through the rest of the night and into the next.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I found out today That one of my dogs has Parvo and, while she should be fine and recover, my mind has been all over the place. Also I wanted to know who should Seph be kissed by:

Reiji- rough and may involve 'lessons'

Shu- sweet and simple

Laito- hot and, well, will probably include a shower

Please tell me, I just need at least one person. If by chance I get more than one person, majority rule. I won't write the next chapter until this happens so, yeah. Please give me your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

When she woke up, Seph took a shower. She didn't want to run water for a bath and preferred showers anyways. The water streamed down her sides and she looked up closing her eyes while washing her hair. She thought about everything that had happened since she and Yui came to the mansion. It had nearly been a month and Seph found that she was adjusting to this place, to living with vampires. She even began thinking of the mansion as home some.

She sighed, opening her eyes and standing in the stream of water. Seph felt strange. She wondered if she hadn't just gotten used to what happened, but enjoying it. She shook her head. She wasn't some kind of pervert or a masochist. The bathroom door clicked open. "Neko-chan, let's play."

Seph's eyes widened. Why did Laito have to come in here. And when she's naked of all times. "Go away! We can do this later."

"Aww, but this makes it so much more exciting." Laito appeared at the shower door. Seph tried her best to glare and not let him see how uncomfortable she was.

"Laito, please leave." Laito ignored her and joined her in the shower. The water soaked his clothes.

"Come on, Neko-chan. Let's play." Seph backed up until she hit the wall. Laito put his hands on either side of her head.

"Fine then, if you must have some now, drink some blood. Then you leave afterwards." Laito smirked.

"Maybe. I think it'll be hard to leave when you look like that." And then he bit her neck. Seph closed her eyes at the initial pain. She slowly felt herself grow tired the more Laito drank. The he broke away and kissed her. Seph felt her head spin; she had never been kissed before. She felt warmth spread through her body. It was a strange warmth, not the pleasant kind.

"That's your reward, Neko-chan. I hope you don't expect it to happen again." Laito looked at her flushed face and chuckled. "My, you really have a dirty mind don't you?"

Seph found her voice for a split second in the haze. "No."

Just then, the shower door was thrown open and an angry Shu stood there. "Laito, get out now."

Laito looked amused. "Aww, did I mess with your precious Seph?"

Shu just glared at him, but quickly shot a look at Seph who was sitting on the shower floor. The water still rained down on her.

"Just leave her be right now. You can have your fun when she's fully clothed and not taking a shower." Even while angry, Shu seemed a bit calm. Seph couldn't help but admire that about him.

"Fine. See ya later Neko-chan." Then to Shu, "Better be careful, she's a dirty girl." Laito quickly dodged Shu's fist and disappeared laughing.

"Finish your shower." Shu told her and then he left.

Seph was in the shower a bit longer since she had to wash off some dried blood. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Seph walked into her room to see that Shu was sitting on her bed.

"Oi, come here." She cautiously walked over to where Shu was.

"Um...what are you going to do?" She was worried that he might hurt her.

"Marking what's mine." he grabbed her and bit into the spot Laito had bit her. Her back was against his chest and she was sitting in his lap.

After some time, Shu tossed her on the bed. Seph looked up at him.

"Get dressed." Shu said as he walked out. She sat on her bed and stared after him in confusion.

Dressed in a navy blue romper, Seph went downstairs. She heard a crash come from the game room and ran to see what had caused it. She peeked around the corner and saw that a broken glass was on the floor. Shu was glaring at Laito.

"How about a game of darts? The winner gets a prize." Laito said and then he looked at Seph in the doorway. "And there's the prize."

"Huh?!" Seph was confused. She was the prize?!

"Um, can I stay out of this?" She walked inside and sat down away from the two.

"Sorry, Neko-chan, you can't." Laito's smile said that he wasn't sorry. "First one to get three bullseyes wins."

"Fine, I'll play." Shu got up and grabbed three darts. The game was between the two vampires. Each of them took a turn one at a time, trading off. Shu was the winner. "Happy?" Shu murmered, directing the question to Laito. Laito was frowning but then he smiled again. He grabbed Seph by the shoulders and pushed her at Shu. "Here ya go, one Neko-chan."

She bumped into Shu and would've fell if he hadn't caught her by the shoulders. Shu looked at her and then left.

"What did you do?" She looked at Laito knowing he was the cause of Shu's anger.

"It seems Shu doesn't enjoy sharing, hmm?" Laito told her and then he left too. Seph was confused. Sharing what? Surely this had nothing to do with her. But the more she thought about it, the more she came to think it _was_ about her. Why would Shu care about what happened to her and who drank her blood though? He was a vampire like his brothers, weren't both girls there for all of them to share?

As she was placing her bookmark in Dracula and about to go to sleep, there was a knock and Shu came in.

"Is Subaru borrowing your bed again?" Seph asked him, placing her book down.

"Sure..." Shu said as he shut the door and walked over to the other side of the bed. He laid down on top of the covers like be did the last time.

"The rules are still the same as last time. No trying anything."

"Tch, you really are a pain." Shu closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but you did have some blood earlier and Laito kinda made me feel like I've been violated enough for one day. Oh, and thank you, for stopping him. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Hmph." Then Shu opened his eyes and looked at her funny. "Did you like it?" he asked.

Seph was confused for a second and then felt her cheeks heat up as she realized what he was talking about. "No, I did not like it! You shouldn't go asking people things like that!" Shu smiled slightly.

"Good." And he closed his eyes again and feel asleep.

"You're crazy, asking me if I liked what Laito did." She muttered. But some part of her had liked it some, it had been exciting; nothing like that had ever happened to her before. Sure it had been Laito who did that, and she wondered if something like that might happen again. Maybe with someone else. Seph shook away her thoughts and shut off the lamp, falling asleep.

So as you can see, Laito was the one chosen to kiss Seph. I hope you enjoyed a semi-jealous Shu, there will probably be more of that, and I hope this chapter was good. My dog is still sick so if I don't post anything over the next few days, it will be because if that. Still, I hope you continue to read and enjoy what happens to Seph, Yui, and our hot vampires. ^~^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Seph woke up and found her face meeting someone's clothed torso. She frowned and tilted her head to see Shu's sleeping face. Her heart lept into her throat and felt her face flush.

Seph had, at some point in the night, been pulled against Shu. She tried her best to slowly and gently wiggle out of his arms; she didn't want to wake him and risk being accused of having ulterior motives or something. Just as she was making some progress, Shu's arms tightened around her. "So warm...don't leave me...they always leave me..." He murmered in his sleep.

She froze and felt sympathy for Shu. Seph allowed herself to cuddle a bit longer then she poked Shu's cheek. "Hey, wake up."

His eyes slowly fluttered open. Shu looked down at her. "What are you doing?"

"Um..waking you up?" Seph wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. Shu continued to hold her against him but had loosened his hold some.

"Seriously though, we need to get up." Seph tried to get her thoughts straight but found that it was hard to do so when being held by a handsome vampire. That said handsome vampire looked at her clearly amused.

"And who said I wanted to get up?" Shu almost seemed to be daring her to fight him.

"Well I need to. I'm hungry..." her stomach growled as if to back her up. Shu sighed and released her from his hold. Seph felt strangely colder and emptier without his arms around her anymore. She walked to her closet and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt that had marvel characters on it. She also grabbed some underwear as quickly as she could and hid it in the bundle of clothes she held. He watched her in amusement.

She dashed into the bathroom and got dressed. When she came out, Shu was gone.

After breakfast, Seph decided to go out in the gardens and sketch. She sat on one of the stone benches and looked out at the garden. It was a beautiful scene, romantic even. It was a great setting to draw in. Seph drew aimlessly not knowing what she wanted to draw.

She looked down at the paper and was taken aback; she had drawn a sleeping Shu on the paper. Seph frowned and flipped to the next page. There she drew a picture of all six vampires. She tilted her head and looked at the drawing. She had never thought she was particularly good at drawing, but she felt she had captured the vampire brothers perfectly.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Seph quickly closed the sketchbook as Shu approached.

"Just drawing and enjoying the weather." Shu came and sat beside her and she felt her pulse pick up.

"I didn't know you drew." Shu looked at her and then at the book in her lap, curious.

"Well I haven't in a while but I do draw from time to time. It's just another of my many hobbies." She stood up with the book. "I'll leave you in peace now."

Seph turned to go but Shu grabbed her arm. "Wait. Let me see what you drew. I'm curious if you're any good."

She hesitated. The small book held many drawings plus the two she just did. Her art felt like a piece of her and she didn't want Shu to criticize it or think bad of it. He saw her hesitation.

"I'll you don't want to show me, you don't need to." He said softly. His voice soothed her nerves. Seph came to a resolve and held out the book. Her hands shook slightly.

"You have to promise not to say anything that makes me feel like you're judging me. I'm giving you a huge vote of confidence by letting you see my drawings, don't ruin that." And she was, even Yui, who was her kind and gentle sister, had never looked inside the book. Shu took the sketchbook and nodded. Seph twisted her hands together and watched his face anxiously as he flipped through the drawings.

He looked at the drawing of him a bit longer; his eyes even widened slightly when he saw it. Then he moved on and closed it. "These are good."

Seph felt elated by those words and smiled. "Thank you!"

Shu regarded her reaction in amusement. "Did you really think I was going to say it was bad?"

Seph lowered her eyes. "Not exactly, but yeah, I was expecting some kind of jab to be made."

Shu laughed. Seph looked at him in wonder; it was a beautiful sound and it seemed out of place too.

"I have nothing negative to say about you except that you seem to have your head in the clouds." Shu gave her an almost adoring look. She felt her pulse speed up again. Shu seemed to catch himself and closed his eyes, once again looking normal.

"I'm tired so let me sleep. I'll have some of your blood later." Seph nodded her head slowly. She walked away, her head seemed to be a mess. Had she imagined the look he had given her? Had she imagined what Shu said? And why did her pulse speed up when he praised her? Seph shook her head refusing to follow where her thoughts were leading her.

She was a human among vampires. She was the prey, they were the predators. No one was supposed to fall in love or crush on each other. That wasn't how the world worked.

Or did it?

* * *

So my dog is starting to get a bit better and I was able to get this chapter done today. I really love that people are enjoying this because it had started out as a small idea and I thought I wouldn't get many readers. I'm glad that's not what happened. Also I think this is going to start having more Seph×Shu but I will have Laito thrown in every so often to mix things up and cause chaos.

I hope you continue to enjoy and read and still bear with me for the next few days. I hope you all have a great day/week.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

After school, Seph wanted to have some girl talk with Yui. So they went into Yui's room and talked.

"A boy in my class asked me out today." Yui suddenly said. Seph wasn't that surprised but she wondered how the guys reacted.

"And? What happened?"

"Subaru punched him. Ayato threw food at him later." Yui smiled at the memory. Seph laughed.

"That poor guy. So I guess that means you said no." Seph smiled.

"So, what about you? Any guy drama?" Yui smiled at her sister.

Seph was about to say no, but then she thought of what had been happening with Laito and Shu. She frowned. "Something like that. I'm not quite sure what's going on."

Seph then remembered what happened with Shu yesterday, what he had said. She felt her cheeks reden at the memory. It was funny the way Shu made her feel and he wasn't the one who had kissed her.

"Seph?" Seph snapped out of her daze when Yui said her name.

"Yeah?" She looked up at Yui and saw that she was looking behind Seph. She turned her head around and saw Shu standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me." Seph said as she got up and followed Shu out of Yui's room. She shut the door behind her.

"What is it?

"I'm hungry..." Shu said. She understood what he meant immediately. Sighing she lead him to her room.

"For privacy." Seph murmered at Shu's look. Inside she walked to the bed and sat down. She swept her hair to the side over her left shoulder. Seph titled her head to the left.

"Bon appétit." She said quietly as Shu approached and brought his mouth down to her neck. Seph shivered when he licked the skin on her neck and waited patiently for him to drink her blood. When he bit down, she didn't feel as much pain as she usually did. Seph wondered if he was being more gentle but shook away the thought. Why would he?

She always asked herself that, why would he? She kept questioning his behavior lately. Shu detached his fangs from her skin. He then kissed her neck, over the broken skin. Seph froze and felt her pulse quicken.

"Why did you do that?" She turned to look at him as he licked the blood on his lips. His eyes seemed a little brighter and clearer than usual.

"Because I felt like it." he stated nonchalantly.

"But why?" She felt agitated for reasons she did not understand. Why was he doing this to her? Why was he acting differently towards her?

Shu saw the confusion and agitation written on her face. He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Why?" She whispered. "You keep helping me in little ways. You stopped Laito, you gave me books and music, you talked about not having nothing bad to say about me, you even just kissed my neck. Why are you doing this? Aren't I supposed to be just a stupid human for you to feed off of? Why does it seem like you care for my wellbeing lately?"

Seph felt her eyes widen. She had just said everything that had been running through her mind. The words had spilled out without her meaning for them to. Shu looked at her surprised at her outburst too. Then a small smile crossed his features. "Because you did what you said you would. You helped me find something to fight for, to care for. You taught me what love feels like."

Then Shu kissed her. Seph was shocked at first, but then slowly let herself enjoy the kiss. It was sweet and made her head spin. Shu was the one to break the kiss. His eyes seemed to shine as he looked at her. Seph touched her lips softly and looked up at him with a questioning gaze. He just smiled faintly and kissed her on the forehead. Then he left leaving her dazed on the bed.

Seph finally felt that she understood things. She worried though what would happen next and how things would play out.

That night Shu came into her room again to sleep and Seph didn't bother saying anything. She did curl up next to his chest, though, and had her head tucked under his chin. "You're warm." She said by way of explaining herself. Shu just laughed softly. "Seph, you don't have to try and make up excuses."

"I am not making up excuses. It's true." Seph said. "Also I feel strangely safe and comfortable like this." She muttered.

"It's fine." Shu said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Stupid Kuudere vampire." Seph muttered.

"Seriously?" Shu opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are. Not necessarily the stupid part, but you are a vampire and you act like a Kuudere."

"I'm going to go to sleep now and so are you. We can continue this some other time."

"Okay." And so they fell asleep.

* * *

This chapter is a bit shorter and for that I am sorry. I hope you still enjoyed the chapter. I should be able to start updating normally now too.

Also I wanted to say to Hannah-chan27: I'm glad that I made you fangirl. That makes me feel like I'm doing something right.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

After she woke up, Seph took a shower. Afterwards, she went downstairs into the kitchen. Yui stood at the stove making takoyaki while Ayato sat in a chair with his head resting on his arms as he watched. "Oi, when are they gonna be done?"

"It won't be much longer." Yui replied over her shoulder. Seph went to the fridge and grabbed some eggs. She moved in next to Yui and began to make herself an omelet.

"Why are you making takoyaki for Ayato?" Seph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he wanted takoyaki." Yui sighed. "He can be demanding at times." Seph snorted at that.

"Oi, Pancake, stop talking and start cooking." Ayato snapped. Seph gave Yui an apologetic look. She took a plate out of a nearby cabinet and put the omelet she had made onto the plate. At the same time Seph sat down, Yui was done with the takoyaki and brought a plate over to Ayato.

Seph left the room as Ayato ate the takoyaki.

Seph wandered around the house looking for Shu. She hadn't seen him since the previous noght; actually she hadn't seen any of the brothers besides Ayato. "Where could they be?" She mused. Sighing, she went to her room deciding that she'll see them when she sees them.

Seph figured it would be a good time to relax in the bathtub. Stripping off her clothes, she slid into the warm water and closed her eyes.

Her surroundings were quiet, but her mind was not. She kept remembering Shu kissing her and then falling asleep in his arms. Seph felt her cheeks grow warm at the memory.

"What are you thinking about? You're blushing so it must be something dirty." Seph's eyes flew open at hearing the voice next to her ear. She twisted her head to find Shu watching her with a knowing smile.

"No!" She didn't want him to know that he was partially right. "What are you doing in her?" Seph suddenly remembered that she was naked in the bathtub and sunk herself further into the water hugging herself. Shu smirked at her movements.

"I was bored of hearing Reiji's lectures and wanted to take a bath."

"Well, I'm taking a bath. I'm sure you can find another tub to use." She continued to sink down further in the water.

"What if I joined you instead? I don't feel like moving to another bathroom and waiting for the water to fill the tub." And to follow up his point, he started to unbutton the sweater he wore. Seph felt her face grow red.

"No! No, no, no!" She shoved him away with her hands. "Please don't. I would prefer if you didn't. Having Laito intrude on my shower once was enough for me and bathing with guys." Seph continued to shake her head and was still blushing. She heard a sigh from above her.

"Fine, but you need to make up for this." Shu said as he walked to a corner and sat against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Um, what are you doing? I thought you were leaving."

"No, I'm waiting for you to finish your bath." Shu replied with his eyes still closed.

Seph hesitated on what to do then sighed. "No peeking." Was her only response as she continued to enjoy the warm bath water.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating lately. So much has been happening and now things are finally starting to settle. Also, I'm running out of ideas of what to have happen so your input and requests are wanted; I want to know what you guys want to see/have happen. Also, I now have a deviantart which also has a picture of Seph (which I created through a game :/) the link is also on my ff profile. So yeah sorry for the short chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

When Seph was done with her bath, she was glad that Shu was being modest enough not to look. She slowly slipped out of the now cold water and snatched the towel hanging off the counter pulling it around her. Seph walked over to Shu laying in the corner, water droplets tracing along her body and falling to the tile below. Shu looked up. "Oh, you're finally done? That's good because my hunger was just beginning to get unbearable. "

Shu reached out and grabbed Seph's arm, pulling her done. She shrieked in surprise at his quick movemos and then in embarrassment and horror as the towel came partially undone. Shu and Seph both looked as part of her breast became visible with different expressions on. Seph quickly grabbed for the hem of the towel to cover up, but Shu stopped her. "Don't bother." He stated as he pulled her to him and bit into her skin.

He sucked her blood for awhile, biting her in various places along her neck down to the beginning of where her breast started. When he was done, Shu left as of nothing had happened. Seph stood slowly and watched him leave as she tried to ease her trembling heart.

"I'm not sick." Seph argued feebly. Yui looked at her with a worried look.

Shu had took en to much of her blood lately and Seph hadn't been doing anything to replenish her blood. She was weak and had a pounding headache.

"I think you are. You were already a bit anemic to begin with. You need to be more careful, Seph, I can't be strong when you're ill." Yui put a cold washcloth on Seph's head and handed her a glass of cranberry juice.

"I thought I was." Seph took a sip of the juice. "I got distracted is all."

"Is it true that Neko-chan is sick?" Laito's voice purred from the doorway. Seph shot him a glare while Yui gave him a disapproving look.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood, nor the condition, to deal with you at the moment." Seph said.

"Laito, Seph is not feeling well. Could you please not bother us? " Yui spoke with a soft tone. Laito looked displeased but left the girls alone. "Now, you need to rest. I'll be back later to change the rag and bring some food." Yui patted Seph's hand and left the room. Seph allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

She woke up at the sound of the door opening. "Yui? Is that you?" She slowly turned her head towards the door and cracked open her eyes.

It was not Yui.

"So you're really sick, huh?" Shu said nonchalantly. He looked as if he didn't care, but Seph could swear she saw a flicker of worry pass through his eyes.

"Yes, I am, so no blood for you today. I wonder if vampires could get sick by drinking a sick person's blood?" Seph mused.

"Baka, of course not!" Shu scoffed.

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I was just wondering out loud. I figured you guys wouldn't." She said defensively.

"You ungrateful and lazy vampire, where are you? I was not done talking. It's rude to leave when you are being talked to." Reiji's voice drifted through Seph's door into the room.

"Is Reiji looking for you? " Seph looked at Shu and was taken aback by the grim look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"My younger brother thinks he knows what's best for me, is what's wrong." Shu grumbled.

"What?"

"Seph, I made you some soup and brought a fresh rag." Yui came into the room and froze when she saw Shu. Yui calm walked over to Seph and put down the tray on the side table. "Shu, I believe Reiji is looking for you. Also, Seph is in no Co diction for you to drink her blood."

"Tsk, I know that. I came to check on her and see if it was true that she was sick." Shu glared at Yui and then quickly left.

"Wow, he never moves that fast unless he's grabbing g me to drink my blood." Seph commented. "He must really be annoyed with whatever Reiji said. He's obviously trying to hide from him."

"Whatever it is, it's none of our business." Yui leaned over and changed the cloth on Seph's head. "Here, eat this." She handed over the soup to Seph.

"Thanks." She murmered. She was still worried about Shu a bit. She wondered what Reiji was lecturing him about.

Yui took care of Seph the rest of the day. She refused to leave her side unless it was to go get food. Even when Seph insisted that she would be fine, Yui stubbornly refused to go. Yui became Seph's nurse for the day.

"Take the medicine." Yui shoved the spoon of syrupy liquid in her face.

"No!" Seph twisted her from side to side to avoid the spoon like a child. "Reiji made that, he probably poisoned it or it's not medicine at all!"

"He said that there was no contamination or tricks. He stated, and I quote 'it would be a huge fuss to have her be sick. We already have one who claimed that role. I can't have her adding to my headache.' So please take it Seph." Yui stuck it in Seph's face again.

Seph crossed her arms and pouted. "No."

"Onee-san, please. I want you to get better." Yui pleaded. Seph's resolve began to waver as she looked at her sister.

"Take it or I won't sleep with you anymore." Shu suddenly spoke up from the door. Seph and Yui both jumped and looked at him. Seph started to turn red and Shu just smirked and looked quite smug.

"That only works if I like it." Shu raised an eyebrow at that and Seph started to feel her heart speed up.

"Oh? So I guess you let me sleep in here for some other reason?" His eyes glinted when he say that he had turned the tables on Seph.

"I-i..." Seph looked around flusted. During this whole exchange, Yui had been looking between them with a confused look on.

"Onee-san?"

"Just give me the medicine." Seph huffed. She took the spoon of medicine and plugged her nose as she downed it. She grimaced as she unplugged her nose.

"At least it taste like normal nasty medicine." Seph commented. She saw Shu's face out of the edge of her vision and turned red again.

"Goodnight." She rolled onto her side with her back to Shu and Yui and pulled the covers around her. She couldn't face Yui's questions and Shu's smugness at the moment.

* * *

Sorry for posting this late. I was out shopping for school clothes almost all of today and when I got home I was sore and only managed to finish up most of the chapter. Bit it's done now. Also I'm still open for suggestions if you have any. I hope you all have a lovely night/day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After sleeping some more, Seph began yo feel better and recover from being sick. She was glad to be feeling better and decided to do something productive. Seph went into the kitchen and found Reiji.

"Can I ask you something?" Seph moved to sit on the edge of a counter and kicked her feet back and forth.

"How about you learn proper etiquette and get off the counter?" Reiji said cooly as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Seph slid off the counter. "I'll was wondering where you kept cleaner and also if I could go out with Yui to do some shopping."

"Why?"

"I'm guessing the why is for both." She muttered. "The cleaner because I felt like cleaning and the shopping because I have various things I need to get...along with some girl stuff." Seph said the last part quietly; her period was coming up soon and she was not looking forward to it, not that she ever did.

"The place is clean so you don't need to get the cleaner. As for the other, go ahead, but remember someone has to go with. And make sure you don't inconvenience me again." Reiji sniffed and walked away.

"Okaaayy." She turned and went upstairs. She pounded on Yui's door. "Yui! Open up!"

"What is it Seph?" Yui asked timidly from the door. Seph felt bad; she had probably startled the girl.

"We're going shopping. Get dressed."

"What? But we can't go by ourselves."

"I know, so while you get dressed, I'm going to look for Shu."

"Why Shu?"

"Would you rather someone else come with us?" Yui shivered at Seph's point. "That's what I thought."

Seph left as Yui got dressed. She figured that Shu would be in his room at this time and headed there.

"Shu?" She knocked on the door and it opened when her hand touched it. Seph stepped through the door warily even though she knew that it was most likely a bad idea.

"Shu? Are you in here?" She walked around inside. There were bookcases along the walls and a table with chairs next to it. She scanned the shelves as she walked in further. She turned her eyes away and saw the bed. It was a big bed, probably a king size, and inside it was a sleeping Shu. Seph walked over; he looked so peaceful and cute and- Seph shook her head, what was wrong with her.

"Shu, I'm sorry to disturb ypu, but can you please wake up?" She poked his arm and then gently shook him. "Shu?"

His eyes snapped open and Seph was pulled into his bed. She shrieked.

"Seph? What are you doing? Hoping to see me naked?" his blue eyes blinked and then rested on her face which had turned red.

"N-no!" She tried to push him away. "I need you to come with me and Yui so we can do some shopping. I knocked and the door opened."

"Hmm, sounds like an excuse, but fine." Shu got up and that's when Seph realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She shrieked again and turned her head away with her hands covering her eyes.

"What?" Shu asked.

"You're not a wearing a shirt that's what!"

Shu looked at her in amusement.

"That's what bothers you? I must admit though, I like seeing you blushing and flustered." Shu laughed as she went to glare at him, but then quickly looked away again. She continued to sit there as she heard the rustling of clothes behind her.

"I'm wearing a shirt now so you can turn around now."

"You better be wearing pants too." Seph huffed. Shu sighed.

"I am."

"Good." She turned around and sighed in relief. "Can we go now?"

Luckily, they had no problems while the shopped. Shu behaved and stood back as the girls gushed over items, and children, and Seph payed for things. The problem came when they stopped at the small neighborhood market.

"It's not like I'm gonna run off. Please let me go by myself. Yui can even stay so you know that I'll return." Seph begged Shu. She didn't want to have him there as she looked through the pads.

"Tsk, what's the big deal anyway? What are you getting that has you so worked up?" Shu was displeased and anyone could see it; it was kinda scary.

"I-its just g-girl stuff." She said lamely. Shu arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else. If anything, Seph thought she saw a faint blush creep across his face. She thought it was adorable and had to stop herself from pointing it out.

Shu waved his hand, "Fine. Go and get your-your girl stuff, but come straight back."

Seph quickly gave him a hug out of relief and went inside the store.

She encountered no trouble inside and came out when she was done paying. She stuck the bag inside one of the bags of clothes.

"We're done now; that's all."

"Good." Shu turned, and Seph thought his ears were a little red.

"Did you get enough to last awhile?" Yui asked.

"Yeah. Did I imagine seeing Shu blush faintly?" Seph asked.

"No. I saw it too." Yui smiled and the girls started to laugh while Shu continued to walk ahead.

* * *

Yay, I came up with something to add to the story! So the thought to have Seph's period almost be starting just came to me and I thought it would be amusing to write (even if I find the topic a little uncomfortable). Anyway, here's chapter seventeen and I still want to hear from you guys; your thoughts help me out and encourage me to continue. I'll probably continue what's happening into the next chapter, but I won't do 19 or 20 until I hear what you guys want to happen; until I get ideas. My main goal was always 20 and unless I get ideas and hear from people, it will be awhile till more is added.

I am also working on writing 3 other fanfics; 2 for Black Butler and one for Pandora Hearts. If you don't know about these animes/mangas, you need to check them out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Seph moaned and clutched her stomach; she really hated periods. And of course, seeing as how she's bleeding out of her butt, the vampire brothers could smell it and came to investigate. They all stood in the doorway and Reiji was the first to figure out what was happening.

"I guess we have to deal with things like this when living with human females." he sighed. Seph turned and shot daggers at him.

"I guess vampires don't have to deal with periods?" She groaned again. "Don't you have any ibuprofen or something that I can have?"

"I'll look, but I highly doubt we do."

"I can run to the store and get some." Yui's small voice spoke up.

"I'll go with her." Ayato stated.

Reiji nodded. "You may go. Everyone else can leave."

Everyone dispersed and went to do different things. Shu remained standing in the doorway. "Do you need me to do anything? Can I get you anything to help?"

He seemed genuinely worried and also had a faint blush to his cheeks. Seph smiled; it was pretty cute. "I could use some water."

Shu left and then came back with a glass of water. Seph took it gratefully and chugged it down. She laid back on the bed holding a pillow pressed against her stomach. Shu sat quietly while looking at her as if afraid she might die right there.

"I'm fine, Shu. This is just what women are cursed to go through every month for a week. It'll pass."

"I still wish I could do something despite what you say." He ran a hand through he's hair and sighed. Seph reached over and touched his hand.

"The only thing that can be done is to take pain reliever and try not to focus on it." She leaned back again and closed her eyes to block out the pain. It really did suck, but it didn't usually hurt this much. Maybe having vampires drink her blood changed that.

"What can I do to take your mind off it?" Shu had a devious smile starting to creep onto his face. Seph felt her mouth go dry.

"Depends on what you do. I can only do so much while cramping."

"I can make you soup; you have to eat something." Seph was surprised, that wasn't what she thought he was going to suggest. She blushed as she tried to stop her thoughts.

"I don't know what you were thinking, but it seemed you thought I was going to do something dirty." Shu grinned and leaned closer to her face. She got redder in the face. Just when it seemed that he was about to kiss her, she was hit by another wave of pain from the cramps and cried out. Shu blinked in surprise and pulled back.

"Where is Yui with that medicine?" he said as he blushed a bit. He quickly left the room.

Seph laid in bed on her side with the pillow against her stomach, heart still racing.

A few minutes later, Shu came back with some soup. As Seph started to eat it, Yui came running in a little red in the face. "I'm sorry it took so long. We got the ibuprofen."

Yui walked over and held the pills out to Seph. She was about to grab them when Shu plucked them out of Yui's hand. "She'lll take some after she finishes her soup. You humans aren't supposed to take things like that on an empty stomach if I remember correctly."

Seph sighed and nodded. Yui shifted uncomfortably as Seph finished her soup. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope. I think I have everything. Did you know that Shu can be a pretty okay caretaker? For someone who's never experienced a girl being on her period, he's doing fairly well."

"I'm right here you know." Shu muttered as a faint blush crept onto his face. Both girls started to giggle.

"Alright, then I'll take my leave. If you need anything, just holler." Yui left Seph's room leaving her with Shu.

"Can I take the medicine now?" Seph reached for the bottle. Shu snatched it up.

"Let me give it to you." Shu smiled mischievously as he shook out a pill. Seph frowned but remained where she was. He handed her the pill and as she took it from him, he took a drink of the water. She noticed that he didn't swallow; she knew what he was planning now.

"Are you serious?!" The look on his face told her yes and, she didn't know why, but she went through with it. She stuck the ibuprofen near the back of her throat on her tongue. Shu moved around the bed to where he was leaning over her. His mouth met hers and when he opened his mouth, the water went into her's and she swallowed. Seph thought that would be all, but Shu decided to linger and kissed her.

It was nice. Seph had never been one to understand how a person could taste like something, but she did now. Shu tasted like honey; she didn't understand it but that's what she tasted. When he finally pulled away, she was almost disappointed that it was over. It obviously showed in her face because Shu smirked. "Such a needy girl. You should consider yourself lucky to be able to be pleasured by me wheather it's from my fangs, my lips, or my body. If you want more, beg for it."

Seph felt her face feel as if it was on fire. "As if." She turned to her side with her back facing him and closed her eyes. Her body felt on fire until the coolness of sleep found her. She could swear she heard Shu laugh as she drifted off. "I'm the truly lucky one."

* * *

So I want to hear from at least one person on what they want to see. I'll be working on my other fanfics I'm gonna start until then. I'm glad that people like this fanfic and this is a chance to choose what happens. I might bring in the Mukami brothers at some point, but I don't know much about them and there behaviors besides what I learned from the manga. Please tell me what you want to see, I need ideas (until I come up with another one because it happens to pop into my head). Until next time, ciao~


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

So I decided to do this chapter from Shu's pov. By doing this, I think you all can see me about what he thinks and how he feels. Also, I've decided to write fanfiction for each character and I have already started one for Subaru and will be writing one for Laito soon since I already have an idea for his. Tell me who else you want to see a fanfic for next. I'm sorry that this update took so long, I had a bit of trouble getting the chapter started, but I had an opportunity to work on it and update. Hope you enjoy it.

Shu and Yui mostly cared and helped Seph for the rest of the week. After her period passed, Shu was relieved and could she that Seph was too.

Shu wished he could go drink some of her delicious blood, but Reiji said that he had to tell him something. He sighed; he hated this.

"Why did you call me here?" Shu laid in the chair to where his head lay one armrest while his feet dropped over the other.

"I want to talk to you about Seph. How do you think of her?" Reiji walked over and swatted Shu's feet to get him to sit right.

Shu wondered why Reiji was asking him that. He narrowed his eyes. "What does it matter? It's none of your concern."

Shu got up to leave, annoyed with the thoughts and feeling Reiji's question had stirred up.

"I'm asking because I want to make sure you won't be stupid enough to fall in love with that human girl."

"And if I am?"

Reiji paused to think for a bit. "Then I'll kill her." he replied simply. Shu felt his anger flare and quickly left the room.

He walked towards Seph's room, lost in his thoughts. Reiji couldn't kill her; she was to important for her life to be tossed away like that. In mid stride, Shu suddenly saw Yui running towards him.

"Shu! Seph needs your help! Laito learned that she was better and went into her room and she can't fight him off." tears started running down her face. Shu walked past Yui and towards Seph's room. How dare Laito move on Seph, she was his.

He burst open the door and saw Seph laying on her bed stretched out with Laito over her sacking her blood. Shu came over and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and tossed him off of Seph.

"Get out!" he growled. "Seph isn't yours to mess around with!"

"Oh ho, is someone jealous? Don't worry, I didn't do too much damage." Laito laughed as he barely dodged a punch. He quickly left the room, laughter trailing behind him. Shu turned to look at Seph. She was disheveled and her clothes were a bit torn. He suddenly felt a wave of anger at her too. How could she let Laito use her like that. Didn't she know that she belonged to him?

"I think I need to teach you a lesson." he went onto the bed and laid over her, meeting her eyes. "You need to learn that you belong to me. That only I can suck your blood." he bent down close to her neck. "That only I can make you feel hot."

Shu trailed his mouth along her neck. He felt Seph shiver under him. He smiled against her neck; he loved playing with her.

"Last I checked, you could only own people before the Civil War." Seph whispered.

"Doesn't mean you can't own cattle." he murmered.

"I refuse to be called cattle."

"Then prove to me that you can be more." with those words, Shu bit into her neck and drank some of her sweet blood.


End file.
